Note Too Self
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Note passing is Sakura and Hinata’s favourite past time in class, when separated from each-other. But what happens when 2 more people decide to join them in their little fun? And what’s with Sakura and Sasuke’s past? SasuSaku . NaruHina. Other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto.

Work key: 'Thought', "Talking", _**flashback.  
**__Sakura's writing, __Sasuke's writing, _Hinata's writing, **Naruto's writing**__

Main Couples: SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata

**Ages: 17-18. OOC!**

Summary: Note passing is Sakura and Hinata's favourite past time in class, when separated from each-other. But what happens when 2 more people decide to join them in their little fun?

**--**

**N**o ones POV.

"Okay maggots, seeing as how Kakashi is on holidays, I'll be having you for the rest of the semester" a new voice said.

The room full of 17-18 year olds suddenly fell in a hush. "My name is Anko, as some of you already know. Now I don't like the way Kakashi has this set out, I'll be sitting you all in the way **I** think is **BEST**. Now, no complaining or its right to Principal Tsunade"

For the fear of their lives, no one said a word.

"Okay, good start, now then…"

As Anko went and ticked of on the list of who should sit next to who, Sakura and Hinata (2 best friends) stood behind other people in the class, whispering to each-other.

"This is so unfair! I have so much stuff to tell you, about what happened yesterday at dinner with my rents, I swear almost _died _of embarrassment!" Sakura whispers to Hinata, who was playing with her long indigo locks. (She lost her stutter)

"Well-" Hinata started to say, but was suddenly interrupted.

"YOU 2 AT THE BACK, STOP TALKING!, Now then, Haruno Sakura, you are sitting next to…Hmm let me see" Anko says, scanning the list.

Sakura gulped, one thing on her mind. 'Please don't say-' "Uchiha Sasuke" Her eye twitched.

"Damn you, God. Damn you" She mutters, she turned to Hinata who was staring at her with an amused expression.

Other girls in the room threw her glares. Sakura picked up her stuff from an unoccupied desk, looking at Hinata and whispers so no one would hear;

"I'll note you" And walks to her desk which was toward the middle row 1 seat now occupied with 1 Uchiha Sasuke, courtesy of Anko. Sitting down in the chair next to him, she glared at the wall, ignoring the smug smirk on his face.

There was now 3 open desks, 1 behind Sakura and Sasuke, 1 towards mid-back and front towards the teacher's desk. 'I hope Hinata gets a place behind me, or ill NEVER live through English the same way, EVER AGAIN!'

"Now, behind Uchiha and Haruno, Naruto and Hinata" Sakura did a victory dance inside her head.

She turned around and leaned on her best friend's desk. "Well, at least you are behind me!" she said, grinning. Hinata nodded.

"Yep, now it will be easier to Note each-other-""YOU 2 STOP TALKING, DID I SAY YOU CAN TAK?"

"No, miss…" They replied quickly, Sakura turned around, pouting.

Hinata laughed and shook her head, then became a wear of the staring coming from her long term crush; Uzumaki Naruto. She turned to him, raising 1 brow. He grinned and turned toward Anko, who was already telling the rest of the class what to do.

**S**akura's POV.

'Damn double period' I thought to my self, scribbling the work down, I suddenly felt something re-bound of my head and onto the floor next to my foot. I turned slowly to Hinata who was looking at my innocently, but quickly glanced at the note before making a signal the read 'Read it'

I quickly stepped on it, dragging it toward me, I 'accidently' dropped my pencil, picking it up with the note.

I opened it and read what it said;

Gaara is staring a you, I think he might likeeeeeeeeee you. xD Anyway, how is your desk buddy going? How's the temptation to resist the kill going? 

I almost laughed, against my will I tried not too. For the fear of knowing I might not survive Anko's lecture.

_Gaara? How would you know? Ooo, unless you were staring at him, hey…hey? And yes, resisting the temptation to kill right now is, let's see… very annoying because, you know I would I could, I can't believe I survived through this whole lesson without killing, I think it's amazing. _

I quickly scribbled my reply, then I quickly turned around, acting like I was getting something from her pencil case and slipped the note in.

Not even a second later I heard a muffled cough/laugh come from behind. I looked up at the bell, another half an hour? I looked towards Anko, and sweat-dropped. She was asleep?

I then felt something rebound of my head and land in front on me, on my desk. I turned to glare at Hinata who stuck her tongue out and went back to doodling in her book. Her reply read:

I was NOT staring at him, I got bored and was looking around the room. And yes it is amazing, I put 000 in my speed dial for no reason. Damn it! 

Rolling my eyes, I was about to reply when a hand that wasn't supposed to be anywhere near me snatched the note away, my eyes widened and I turned toward Sasuke who was reading the note with an amused expression. He turned me and raised 1 eye brow, and mouthed 'Desk buddy?' I heard Hinata gasp from behind, as he scribbled something down and passed it to Naruto, who I think was half asleep.

Glaring at Sasuke, I heard Naruto chuckle and Hinata whisper something to him, a movement and shuffle of papers, scribbling pencils and then the note right back where it started. Blinking I I picked up the note, and read it.

_Desk buddy aye? Trying to resist killing me? Ouch, that hurts. And I thought we could be best of friends this year Sakura…I wonder what Naruto has to say about this…_

I turned to l gare at Sasuke who was looking 'innocent'

Then I returned to reading, clutching my pen.

**LOL! Oh snap, and Hinata I didn't know you LIKED Gaara. XD . And Sakura, why are you trying not kill Sasuke? I would of killed him by now…**

I shook my head.

…No comment. And Naruto, I DON'T LIKE GAARA! AND WHY DON'T YOU GUYS MIND YOUR OWN BUINESS. I'm sorry Saku-chan. . 

'For the love of…' I quickly scribbled my reply, it went something like this;

_Dear, dear Sasuke. Why don't you and your little monkey friend of yours keep out of our private conversations. I don't remember asking you 2 block-heads to join in. And its okay Hinata, they will learn not to but in._

Sasuke's hand was snatching the paper away before I put my pen down. I huffed and looked at the clock; the bell should go…Now? And I was right the bell had rung and as quick as lightening everyone was gone, along with the sleeping Anko, besides, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and me.

Hinata hurried to my side, while Sasuke and Naruto read the last part of me and Hinata's reply. They then looked up. Sasuke smirking, Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"And I was so hoping we could put past differences behind us…Saku-chan" Sasuke started, my eye twitched when he used Hinata's given nick-name for me.

"Well, you shouldn't of given though to far ahead, because I don't remember saying anything about getting over past 'differences' and seriously, where do you get of reading our notes?" I snap, glaring at him.

His answer was a simple reply.

"I was bored"

"Oh, well, if you were bored then you should of started your own note passing with Naruto!" Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well, someone needs to get over the past, because we have. Grow up Sakura. Seriously, grow up. Come on dobe, or we're going to be late for our next class" Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto by the collar, dragging him half the way and then letting him go.

Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around me and I let the tears flow. "He's right, why can't I let go?" I whisper.

"Because, Saku-chan. He hurt you, and that's something that takes time. Now I say we blow the rest of this period and go see Tsunade, nee?" she asks, I nod. I whipped away stray tears, as we grabbed out stuff and headed toward the principal's office. Unaware or 4 eyes watching us from behind a corner.

**N**o one's POV.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, teme?" a blonde hair, amazingly blue eyed boy asks.

"Hn" Replied a raven hair, onyx eyed boy. They were currently on located on the school roof, decided that bludging Gai's 'Youthfulness of the world' would be best.

"Well, it looked like you really did hurt her, and what doses Gaara have that I don't?" Naruto mutters the last part to himself though Sasuke heard.

"Well, she should know not to hold onto the past like that, seriously, and it's your fault for going back to the damn room because you forgot your damn iPod!" both boys glared at each-other before Naruto sighed.

"You know what; you shouldn't even have read the damn note in the first place…" Sasuke frowns;

"Like I said before, I. Was. Bored!"

"Sure, sure"

Insert frustrated growl.

Silence.

"…"

More silence.

And then…"Can, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto please report to the principal's office **immediately**. Thank you"

Both said boys look at each-other before getting up and heading towards chosen destination. Totally oblivious to a crumpled note flying away swiftly into the wind.

Ending here. Review please! No flames. Tell me what you think. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto.

Work key: 'Thought', "Talking", _**flashback.  
**__Sakura's writing, __Sasuke's writing, _Hinata's writing, **Naruto's writing**

Main Couples: SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata

Other couples: SaixIno , NejixTenten , ShikaxTema

**Ages: 17-18. OOC!**

Summary: Note passing is Sakura and Hinata's favourite past time in class, when separated from each-other. But what happens when 2 more people decide to join them in their little fun? And what's with Sakura and Sasuke's past?

**And thanks to all who reviewed.**

**--**

_**Flashback. No One's POV! YAY!**_

_**2 in the afternoon: Ambulance and Cop cars sped past the school too where the Uchiha residence was. Everything was quiet; half on hour later; **_

"_**Uchiha Sasuke…please come to the office with your books"**_

_**TIME SKIP!**_

_**A girl who was around 9 years old, with amazing pink locks and emerald eyes, was walking home from school. Deciding the park would be a better way to get home because t was like a shortcut she stopped of at the swings for a break. **_

"_**Man, what was that this afternoon?" she mutters to her self.**_

_**It was now around 4 in the afternoon and there were other kids in the park she knew from school, running around. But no one was on the swing next to her; her thoughts were filled with every other girl's thoughts on who went to her school, Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Shaking her head, she glared at the ground, she didn't hate him but she didn't like him. He was too…smug? Yeh, smug. Ino just thought she was in denial. Pushing back she let herself swing, until another voice startled her. **_

'_**Wonder why he was called home…' she thought. She closed her eyes, until a voice startled her, making her **__**almost**__** fall of the swing.**_

"_**You're Haruno Sakura, from my brothers' class, right?" Looking over, her mouth almost fell open. It was THE Uchiha Itachi. (Let's say he was 14) He smelt of blood and had a crazy grin on his face. **_

_**She was scared but answered anyway. **_

"_**Yes" **_

_**Though one question on her minds, why was Sasuke called home? She wanted to ask but thought better of it. **_

"_**Cool" he said, looking out to the other kids. She blushed slightly. He then turned toward her again. **_

"_**If you see Sasuke, tomorrow. Can you please give him this? Don't open it though" Itachi said, pulling out a small box with a letter attached to it.**_

_**She was confused but took it anyway. Putting it her bag, she looked at him with a questioning look. **_

"_**You know, Sasuke can hold a grudge for quiet some time, so if he doesn't turn up to school tomorrow, or the next day after that, you'll find out why" He said. Sakura just nodded dumbly. Not knowing what he was going on about. **_

_**She glanced at her watch; 4:15. **_

_**Looking around the park, kids were still playing around or very slowly moving of home. In the distance she could hear about 3 cop cars. **_

'_**What the heck is going on?' she thought to her self, glancing over at Itachi who seemed deep in thought, she then looked next to him and saw 2 bags and a black and red cloak on the ground. He's eyes then snapped open. **_

"_**Well, Miss Haruno, I must leave, but if you do get the time or do happen to see him; hive him what I gave you. Ja!" He then picked up his things and turned and stalked of, Sakura blinked in confusion. **_

_**She looked at the swing next to her and almost yelled; there was blood dripping from the chains, she looked at her hands then her bag, and there was indeed blood on them. She quickly got up and ran to find him, but he was no where in sight, she then ran home. Scared, confused, sad maybe? **_

_**- TIME SKIP! – **_

_**2 weeks had past, and Sasuke hadn't shown up. Though, the news had spread. Sasuke's who family had been killed. Sakura shuttered. And she knew who killed them, she even talked to him!**_

_**Sakura was currently standing near her locker; chatting to Hinata, Ino & Kiba. Naruto came running over. "GUYS, GUYS!" he yelled. Ino rolled her eyes, Hinata blushed, Kiba snickered, and Sakura sighed. **_

"_**What is it Naruto?" Sakura asks. **_

"_**Sasuke he's here! I just talked to him, man he has changed sooo much!" he exclaimed. **_

"_**What? Where is he?" Sakura asks. Naruto pointed toward the roof.**_

"_**Well no Der! He's family got murdered, remember block-head?" Ino snapped. **_

_**He then started arguing with her, Kiba decided to join in while Hinata watched. But Sakura wasn't paying attention. She was walking toward where Naruto had pointed. **_

_**No one seemed to notice, well only Hinata but she only kept quiet, seeing as how Sakura told her what happened.**_

_**Sakura was now clutching her new, blood free bag, pushing the door open, she saw Sasuke sitting down, looking out to the playground, deep in thought. She pulled out the note and box, and sat next to him. He either didn't notice, or didn't care. **_

"_**Um, Sasuke…Um" He looked at her, his eyes showed nothing but anger, regret, sadness. Revenge. "I, err, heard what happened and, if you get mad at me I understand just let me explain!" He looked confused, she was nervous. **_

"_**Well, I was sitting at the park, on the day well you know" – He flinched – "And I was approached" He seemed a little bit interested and confused. 'Deep breath Sakura!' "It was your brother" after those words left her mouth, she was tackled by him. **_

"_**What?" he breathed out, rage in his eyes? "What did he do? What did he say? Did he hurt you? Did-""Sasuke! Relax!" she yelled, he sat up, frowning. She was blushing like mad though.**_

"_**No, he didn't hurt me, BUT he did give me something to give you, it was odd that he knew who I was, And I didn't look, I promise!" she quickly shoved the box and letter attached to it, he seemed to be in another world, looking at the small red and black box. **_

"_**Well, I'll leave no-""No…stay. Please?" he whispers. She looked into his eyes and saw fear? "Okay…" she sat back down, and he shakily opened the box, and there it was a glass box with a ring, photo, and necklace. Odd. "Mum…dad" he whispers. Sakura frowned. Feeling sorry for him. "And the note?" She asked, holding the glass box for him. She glanced at the photo; it was of a recent photo of Sasuke, Itachi, his mum and dad. They were all smiling.**_

_**Sasuke was reading the note, shaking.**_

"_**Sasuke?" Sakura whispers, clutching his shoulder. But he's next words startled her. **_

"_**He…HE EXPECTS ME TO FORGIVE HIM?" He yelled, tears of anger rolling down his face. Sakura instantly hugged him. As a mother would do. He didn't shake he of. **_

_**They stayed like that for a while, until he pulled away and whispers; "Thank you…Sakura"**_

_**End flashback.**_

Sakura sat up panting, her hair a mess, eyes filled with sleep, glancing at the clock it was around 6:30ish in the morning.

"Well, time to get ready" she mutters. Pulling her self from her bed, she went and got ready for school. Thoughts flying through her head. "Just what the heck, why was I dreaming about then…Argh! Cruse you Sasuke. Curse you!" she turned into the bathroom for a shower.

Yet another time skip!

Sakura was literally flying down the hallways, holding her best friends arm; rushing to English class was necessary when you had Anko for a teacher. "So, all of a sudden you started dreaming about then? What can it mean?" Hinata asks, trying not to fall.

"Don't know…" came the short reply.

They quickly burst through the door, 5 minutes to spare before the warning bell went.

Anko, was standing at her desk, looked up from her book and gave an evil smile that meant take your seat. Sakura scanned the room and saw no Naruto nor Sasuke. Frowning just the slightest, she sat down, looking at the floor. A note rolled next to her foot. Once you enter Anko's class, you cant even talk, if asked too.

Bending down, she was about to pick it up when a black shoe stepped on it, her eyes made the way up the god like boys uniform. And stoped on the face. "Sasuke" she spat in a growl, glaring at him, he gladly returned it. "So, you think talking to Tsunade will stop me from joining your little talks? It's a free world" He said, scooping it up.

Sakura heard the groan from behind. 'Hinata' she thought.

"What" Sakura said, turning to Sasuke, already seeing him scribble something down.

"Did I say yesterday?" she snaps. She remembered when she told Ino, who was in the other English class, had said. "If he pisses you off, tell him off" 'I…cant. I wont' she thought. 'Just keep calm'

"Hmm" he said, and then flicked it back over his head to Naruto's waiting hands.

"Well if you're going to be like that, then fine" she said. "YOU 2, SAVE THE ROMANTIC CRAP FOR AFTER CLASS!" Anko yelled. Sakura blushed just the slightest and huffed, Sasuke smirked. Other girls threw her a glare. Sakura was going to protest but when she saw the gleam in Anko's eyes she stoped.

A note was soon next to her pen, and Sasuke who was still smirking leaned over to read it but Sakura picked it up before replying then shoved it in his face with a growl. This is what happened for most of the lesson, and at the end the note looked something like this: (Sasuke might seem OOC, just a warning)

Wonder where the boys are…

_So you girls missed us, aye? After what happened yesterday you still think about us!_

**Ha-ha! And here I thought Hinata was all hearts for Gaara xD**

I AM NOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

_For the love of Kami. Sasuke get over your self, Naruto, id stop saying Hinata likes Gaara if I were you, which I happy I'm not. _

_I'm so sorry Sakura, but you should know its physically impossible to get over you self. And as much as id hate to agree with you, yes I am happy I'm not Naruto. Now that would be scary. _

**Hey! That comment was just plain mean, man! And Hinata, I'm pretty sure you do LIKE Gaara! xD **

I DON'T! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_Relax Hina. He aint worth your time!_

_I am! And you cant deny it!_

**LOL! Wait…I am so worth her time, err that's if I liked her.**

I'm still here you know. You are all mean.

_I love Hina! But not Sasuke, he aint worth my time. And ever since that dream iv been trying NOT TO TALK TO HIM!_

_Ooo you had a dream about me? Hey. Hey._

**HAHA! She dreamt about Teme! Tell me Sakura, was it…amazing?**

-Sigh-

_You 2 guys are so perverted. I didn't dream about him like that, its non of your business. _

_Well, you said you dreamt about me, I'm curios._

**Ditto.**

Sakura, you don't need to tell them jack shit. :D . 

_Okay I wont. But they will keep pushing on about it…_

_Yes, so do tell…_

**I'm waiting!**

The bell goes soon.

_Okay, and I really am NOT going to tell. Seeing as how we dislike each-other so much._

_That's just you. _

**Yea!**

Bell goes now.

And when Sakura finished reading Hinata's last reply the bell rung and everyone ran to recess.

"You know, Sakura. You say you want nothing to do with me, though you dreamt about me? Seriously should I feel honoured?" Sakura asks his voice full of sarcasm and interest. Sakura looked like she wanted to kill.

"Look, she said she doesn't wanna talk about it, so don't force her to. Just leave her alone!" Hinata said, grabbing Sakura and dragged her out to meet Ino.

"Well, Sasuke. Your dream is coming true after all!"

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke yelled, punching his friends arm. Though he was truly curious to what goes on inside the pinkettes head.

**H**inata's POV.

As we walked down the hallway to lunch, Sakura told Ino what happened. But I wasn't paying attention.

Seeing s how I sit behind Sakura in class, as well as Sasuke. I can sometimes see their expressions. Especially Sakura when she's turned slightly too face Sasuke. Her face today looked… Hurt, amused, scared.

"Well, Sai asked me to go to the lunch room to have lunch with him today, wish me luck!" Ino said, walking another direction. "Okay, have fun!" We yell back.

Sakura then grabbed me and dragged me to the cafeteria and sat with our gang.

We told Temari and Tenten what happened yesterday night, and seemed worried today.

We were chatting away and eating, until Sakura excused herself to the bathroom.

That was 20 minutes ago. Where was she now?

Was she okay? I picked up my mobile and hit speed dial, to Sakura's phone, but she didn't pick us, which wasn't like her. I turned to Temari who was finishing her argument with her one of the other girls, and then Tenten who was looking around the room.

"Tenten, Temari. Outside. Now" I said, gathering my stuff. The shared a worried looks and walked outside with me, after collecting their stuff.

Tenten looked around, and then frowned. "Where's Saku?" she asked. I frowned as well.

"Good question!" Temari said, scanning the area.

"That's the point, she went to the bathroom and hasn't returned I tried calling her but she didn't answer"

"Maybe she's got her monthlies?" Tenten asked.

"No" Temari and I replied. We decided to look in the bathroom and she wasn't there.

"Maybe she's at the library?" I ask.

"You know her, she despises libraries!" Tenten said. "How about we split up and search. Ask anyone we know. I'm worried about her" I mutter.

"Yea" Temari replies, nodding. Ill go to the playground, Tenten, you go teachers lounge, any of the places. Hinata, you search where ever you can think of, keep mobiles on at all times. Good luck!" Temari said, treating it like a mission.

"Yea!" We replied.

I was soon searching isolated parts of the school, where could she have gone? The roof? I froze. No, she wouldn't be. That's were Sasuke, Naruto and those other guys (no girls) chill out.

"SAKURA?" I yell, I was having second thoughts and decided to go to the school roof anyway. Making my way up, I heard the chuckles and a dog's bark. I froze at the door, and then twisted it open. The sun hurting my eyes…

And then, I felt a very big dog on top of me. And Kiba's voice. I opened my eyes and saw a lot of guys, including Sasuke, but before I could ask a question, another beat me to it.

"Why are _you _up here?" He asks. "Well, I just wanted to ask you something, dickhead" I snap, and all the guys 'Ooo'.

"Well, then ask. This better be good" he said. I sighed.

"Have you seen Sakura anywhere? She went to the bathroom and hasn't come back, we looked everywhere" I said. He frowned.

"You wanted to ask _me_, of all people. Where _she _is? Well here's your answer, No"

I felt my heat drop; I was so hoping she was here, even if it was with _the guys_.

I was going to reply, but my phone started calling, I quickly took it out and saw 1 name I didn't expect to see.

Stoping here for now. Thank you all for reviewing, or watching. Now please tell me who you think the side pairings should be? I've got InoxSai a couple I haven't done before. So my other couples iv got are: NejTen and Shikatema, sound good?


End file.
